Elizabeth Kennedy
, age 17; During the Forced Evolution test in Emerald Memroes}} , age 21; part of her intro in Gundam Weiss in Emerald Memories Weiss}} , age 23; her intro with the 00 Serenity}} Elizabeth Kennedy (Also known as The Ice Princess, her monkier) is the female protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories and Emerald Memories: Weiss, as well as the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Side Story: The Ice Princess. She is the pilot of the CTK-4029 Gundam Peacemaker and later the co-pilot of the SDW-1309 Gundam Weiss (Alongside of her brother). She is also a hybrid of both, an Innovator and a Newtype. She was originally the pilot of the Psycho Gundam, but she broke free from its terror and its genes and particles are no longer in her body, therefore, she is no longer eligible to pilot the Psycho Gundam. The particles and genes of the Psycho Gundam were passed to Emily Smith. She becomes the pilot of the GN-0000S 00 Serenity in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Continuum Overdrive. She is also the sister of Ash Kennedy and was adopted by the Vashti family in Chapter 1 of Series 2. Personality and Character Elizabeth is a caring and loyal, though somewhat shy young lady. She treats her squadmates well, as well as her older brother, Ash. She is also loyal to her mentor, Lacus Clyne. Who reminds Elizabeth of her during her younger days. Their mentor-protege relationship improves throughout the series, just like her brother's mentor-protege relationship with his mentor, Amuro Ray. She also tends to speak with Engrish (Japanese words interspliced with English) in the Japanese version of Emerald Memories. She calls Ash onii-chan (Big Brother) in the Japanese release. She deeply hates Gerald for his whiny attitude. She also calls him a "drama queen" for starting a lot of drama, thus leading to the fact that she and Ash want to kill him. She cites Gerald as a reason of why the war between Task Squad 496, and the Lightning Squad started. In Series 2, an older Elizabeth appears, while her appearance hasn't changed, she gets a new outfit. She retrains some of her personality from her younger appearance, but she is more caring and loyal than she was before, she also cares for her adoptive family as much as she cares for her biological brother. In Nightmare, the second novel of The Ice Princess. It was revealed that she was originally the pilot of the Psycho Gundam, having suffer trauma during the series, she still has nightmares of her as a Psycho Gundam pilot throughout the first series. Her father accidentally made the Psycho Gundam absorb her, possessing her and turning her eyes to a soulless Hazel color, but when the Psycho Gundam was destroyed, she returns to her normal state, thus breaking free from the Psycho Gundam's terror. Ash, her brother helped her forget about the time she was part of the Psycho Gundam in the beginning of Series 2. Since then, she no longer has nightmares of her as a Psycho Gundam pilot. Ash privately injected the genes from her body, but the injection was stolen by Lightning Squad member Josh Starstorm, who injects it to Emily Smith, a Cyber-Newtype modified to emulate Elizabeth when she was younger. The incident left her hospitalized for four years, as a cure for the disease caused by the Psycho Gundam genes were yet to be determined. She was then cured from the disease, but she wasn't allowed to see her brother until she turns sixteen, mainly to prevent trauma. She tearfully reunites with her brother, apologizing to him for the fight that led her to being the Psycho Gundam's slave. Since then, the two promise that they will treat each other better, and the two now get along greatly. Background Early Life Born in 2291 A.D., Elizabeth is the second of two children (The first being her brother, Ash) born in Sapphire City, a suburb in Emerald Tower. She became fascinated with Anime after watching an episode of Lunar Sun, and dreamed of drawing in the Manga Style. She is also an honor student, and is deemed a great friend among her fellow classmates. Time at the Lightning Squad She joined the Lightning Squad during her Junior year in High School. Like Ash, she worked as a petty officer. Seeing that she never wants to participate in a battle unless she is in the same side as her brother. She began to write postcards to her brother to make sure if he is okay. After learning of their true motivations, she left the Lightning Squad. On the morning of January 15, 2308 A.D., she officially left the Lightning Squad, and plans to never think about them again. Afterwords, she lived in her old home, where she and Ash spent their childhood together. Wishing for him to be by her side, she started to deeply worry about him. Saved by Ash, and joining Task Squad 496 , when she reunites with Ash.}} While Elizabeth was shopping in the top floor of the Sapphire City Mall, part of the mall was destroyed, and Elizabeth started to cry for help. The ASO Gundam flew to the scene when she was falling from the top floor of the mall. It's hand grabbed Elizabeth, and she told the pilot of the ASO Gundam to put her down. The pilot gently puts her down, and opens the cockpit of the ASO Gundam. She later found out that the person that saved her life, was her brother, Ash. The two reunite and hug. She was also referred to join Task Squad 496 by her brother, and she accepts gratefully. Befriending Saji and Louise, and taking the Forced Evolution test After joining Task Squad 496, she and Ash decided to travel around Sapphire City some more to see if they can find some friends to make. During their search to make new friends, they encounter Saji Crossroad, and Louise Halevy. Elizabeth and Ash introduced themselves to them. Upon hearing Elizabeth's story of how Ash saved her life, the two lovers become friends with the Kennedy Siblings. Congratulating Ash on being brave enough to save his own sister from her death. Elizabeth and Ash talk about the Force Evolution test that Ash took after becoming a member of Task Squad 496. She accepts, and goes to the training grounds with her brother on the Gundam Mark III. She quickly learned how to operate a Gundam machine properly, and Ash was proud of her for learning how to operate all the controls in Gundam. During her training with Ash, Lyle Dylandy found three teenagers by the names of John Hawkins, Shane Johnson, and Joe Solobov. Ash later learned that John was a childhood friend of both him and Elizabeth, attending the same schools as them since Elementary School. Lyle asked Jack if the three teenagers can join TS496 to serve in the Sacred Lightning War, as he saw the Lightning Squad's true motives of plotting for world domination. Elizabeth heard about the war and plans to take part in it with the Peacemaker. She passed the test, and her results were well. Ash takes her to the sleeping chamber for her to get a five-day rest. During her sleep, she began to see things, much like her brother did during his five-day rest. She also saw her memories during her sleep, and the old pendant that their parents gave her. Five days later, she woke up and she begins to feel dizzy, Serena came to her and explained her results to her. She then tells Elizabeth that she became an Innovator/Newtype hybrid, and explains the benefits of being a hybrid between an Innovator and a Newtype to her. Ash gives her the Gundam Peacemaker as a reward for passing the test. First day of Combat, Celestial Being, and her brother's exhaustion After gaining the Peacemaker, Elizabeth chose to take part of Gundam combat. Ash installed the Psycommu System, a device that is able to directly interpret the user's thoughts by picking up their brainwaves to go with her new-found abilities. Elizabeth then goes to combat alongside of her brother, she learns that the ASO and the Peacemaker can use the Trans-Am System, an inherent feature of both the GN Drive and GN Drive Tau that temporarily increases their GN Particle output beyond normal parameters for greatly enhanced combat performance. Elizabeth completes her first day in combat, and Ash praises her combat skills. She repairs and cleans the Peacemaker after combat, knowing that repairs are the best thing to do after a day in combat. She then meets a member of the Gundam Meisters branch of Celestial Being, Setsuna F. Seiei. The reason of why Setsuna came to Task Squad 496 was because he wanted to form a pact with the Gundam Meisters and the Sapphire City Council, the latter which is also part of Celestial Being. Task Squad 496 became part of Celestial Being the following day. She practices with Ash again, but Ash starts to feel exhausted. Elizabeth began to worry greatly about Ash, seeing that he hasn't been himself lately. She goes to him after Louise called her name to see if she can cheer him up. Elizabeth asked him what's wrong, and he replied that he started to feel exhausted after five days in combat, he starts to feel a bit happy after his sister encourage him to be himself, but later, he leaves the dining room of the Galacticus Starta because he wasn't in the mood. She beings to praise her brother's improved combat skills while he was taking out the fighter jets. Ash later apologized to Elizabeth for being obnoxious to her. Elizabeth, along with Saji and Louise are proud of her brother for making the right decision. Meeting Emily Smith, the Cyber-Newtype and revelation While her brother was taking notes on the strengths, weaknesses, advantages, and disadvantages of using specific Mobile Suits in Ground, Air, and Space combat, Elizabeth came to him to see what he's doing. Ash promises to Elizabeth that he will conduct research on the Peacemaker's advantages and disadvantages in combat. He was then interrupted by Shane, who came to inform him that he was needed for combat deployment by Jack. Serena and Jane call for Shane again to inform him that he needs to get ready for today's mission. After capturing Emily Smith, Ash takes her to the Medical Room of Task Squad 496 to have the Psycho Gundam cells injected from her body. Elizabeth then overhears Ash and Emily's conversation, the latter reveals to Ash that she is a Cyber-Newtype who was modified to emulate Elizabeth with her memories from the age of nine. Ash and Elizabeth were shocked upon hearing this. Rescued by Amuro and Lacus During their mission to the Supply Line, Ash and Elizabeth were ambushed by a group of Gyan's and GINN's, as they fell into a trap made by the Lightning Squad. William Osborne, the leader of the Lightning Squad appears in front of them. William reveals his mobile suit shortly after introducing himself to Ash, known as the PMX-003/A The O ver. Annihilate. He attempts to kill both, Ash and Elizabeth using The O's bio-scythe. It wasn't until Amuro Ray and Lacus Clyne came to the spotlight to save Ash and Elizabeth. Ash and Elizabeth then destroy the supply line while Amuro and Lacus distract William. The two manage to escape quickly. Amuro and Lacus make their escape after using a smoke bomb to fly away from the scene. Trivia * Series Writer Mikel LaRosa based her mannerisms off of his friend, Katie. He mentions the reason of why he chose her to be Elizabeth in the fanfiction is because they are surrogate siblings. Gallery File:Emily-Jones.png|Elizabeth Kennedy (A.D. 2308) File:Elizabeth-Kennedy.png|Elizabeth Kennedy (A.D. 2312)